New York City (Nick Jones)
New York City is a fan-made character for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Hidekaz Himaruya. He represents the city of New York, New York. He is known as the most populated city in the United States of America. His human name is Nick Jones. Appearance Nick has medium length ash blonde hair and bluish-green eyes. His skin complexion is somewhat pale and he has a fairly average height for his age. His physical appearance is that of a young man with lean muscle distributed throughout his body. He is often seen wearing a white wife beater with some jeans and sneakers in terms of his everyday outfit since he tends to be a somewhat casual dresser, but, for formal or more serious occasions then he will dress up in a suit or some other type of attire that he reserves for this purpose. He tends to sometimes be more tired on certain days than others, particularly around the time of year when the date of those tragic attacks is approaching. In fact, he will sometimes wind up in a situation where he gets dark circles under his eyes, which indicates that his sleep has been either screwed up or interrupted one too many times. In extreme cases, this will often come after the fact, because he'll come down with either a cold, be heard coughing up blood, or having a high fever---these combined will take a major toll on his health and make him appear sickly looking. Personality & Interests Nick's personality is that of someone who is rather calm in general. He does have a temper and a fierce one at that, meaning that once someone or something sets him off, he will not hesitate to unleash his anger. He is someone who can be friendly and social when he wants to be but he's also someone who is known to analyze the atmosphere around him before deciding on what type of judgment call he will make, so, it's safe to assume that he isn't the type who will rush into things without some type of plan in place in case of the worst case scenario. However, due to the aftermath of the attacks he lived through on 9/11, he also has his moments where he can show a moody side, and, if it gets too extreme for him then he's prone to break down and cry. Most of the time though, he's pretty good with controlling his emotions. He often has nightmares related to those attacks and will wake up in a cold sweat, which sometimes results in him being worn out in the days or weeks after the nightmares themselves. Nick is said to have a deep passion for skateboarding, and, he's often seen on his skateboard as he travels throughout the city. He is said to have an interest in sports and his favorite teams are the following: New York Knicks, New York Yankees, and the Mets. His favorite places to be while in the city are Times Square, the Empire State Building, the Chrysler Building, and the World Trade Center (before the latter of these places was destroyed.)